A Lone Figure Need Not Remain Alone
by SukiYumi
Summary: Dr. J hires a new assasin and two new Gundam Pilots. Will they all get along? Or will competition be too much for them to handle? BoysOCs
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I GOT INTO GT!!!!!  
  
Kashaku: Dragon Ball GT?  
  
Leiko: no... Gateway, you know, gifted and talented...  
  
Kin: Yeah, we got in too.  
  
Kashaku: Yup!  
  
Mizuna: Enough. Leiko doesn't own Gundam Wing.  
  
A lone figure crouched on the dark hillside. The figure's long dark hair blew in the harsh wind as they waited for their next victim. A smirk graced their lips as they viewed a light in the distance.  
  
'It's time.' The figure pulled the hood of their cloak over their head and traveled swiftly down the hillside, watching for any signs of life.  
  
A truck and an escort of soldiers halted in their travel as a figure in a cloak stepped onto the road in front of them.  
  
"Outta the way!!!" Called one of the soldiers from the front.  
  
The figure's smirk grew in the shadow of its hood. Elegant hands reached out from the folds of the cloak and removed the hood, the soft orange glow of the truck's lights revealed a gorgeous teenage girl. Her waist length hair twisted and danced in the wind; it's deep blue hue mixing with the darkness of the night. Her full pink lips still held the smirk that showed of the faintest prick of ivory teeth. The teen's sharp features made an interesting contrast to her swirling sapphire eyes, eyes that seemed large and innocent, though she was anything but.  
  
"ARE YOU DEAD YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!?! WE SAID MOVE!!!" The hostile soldier who spoke raised his gun and pointed it at the girl.  
  
She frowned. "The term you are looking for is 'deaf' you incompetent moron, though dead is what you'll be soon enough." The assassin didn't give them the time to react; she pulled two guns out of the folds of her cloak and quickly shot them all.  
  
Now the only ones left alive of the soldiers, were the soldiers driving the truck. Her eyes softened slightly as she saw that they weren't very old, and she was even considering letting them go. As she opened her mouth to tell them to leave, they both scrambled out of the truck and fell to their knees, begging her for mercy.  
  
She sneered at them, showing off her unusually sharp canine teeth. She was going to let them live, but no more. The young assassin held no pity for weaklings least of all cowards. She shot them both without hesitating and felt no remorse.  
  
Walking in a predatory circle around the fresh corpses, the assassin's eyes roamed over each of their still forms, searching for something. She soon found what she was looking for and withdrew a pack of cigarettes from one of the older soldiers. Pulling one out she lit it with a match and tossed it onto the canvas-covered truck.  
  
What started as a flickering cigarette soon turned into a small flame. The girl smirked once more, and turning around she once again hid her face with her hood. Strolling up the hill at a leisurely pace she didn't even bother to look back at the flaming truck.  
  
Just as the assassin reached the crest of the hill there was a huge explosion from behind her. The truck had been carrying explosives that now lit up the night and notified every one of the events of that night.  
  
The wind fled from the blast, blowing past the assassin and making her black cape fly forward, revealing a knee length dark blue skirt and a pair of black ankle boots. Deep inside the shadows of the cloak the girl's pale face was set in a stoic expression.  
  
She finally reached her destination and swung one long, slim leg over a midnight blue Suzuki. Her perfectly manicured hands found their way to the handlebars and revving the engine she took off, just another shadow in the darkness.  
  
Mizuna.  
  
They're on the case. Go back at first light and wait for them. You know what to do.  
  
The young assassin sighed and pulled her cloak back on. She headed back out the door and grabbed her backpack because she knew she wouldn't have much time before she would have to get to school.  
  
Mizuna got back on her bike and pulled up her hood to hide the discerning features of her face. Once again the beautiful assassin took off into the night, though this time the soft lights of dawn were just beginning to paint the sky.  
  
The assassin surveyed the damage of last night's activities and was reasonably pleased with herself. She hadn't stayed and watched her assignments as they unfolded for quite awhile, she might be a sarcastic loner, but she wasn't much of a masochist like some of the other assassins in her organization.  
  
It was like a replay of last night. Her hood had fallen off during the ride here and so she pulled it up again, becoming a nameless anomaly, a partner of the night. A cold breeze swept across the hill causing her cloak to billow around her.  
  
There was movement amongst the bodily remains and her eyes immediately locked onto a teen-age boy who was, by all appearances, around her age. Four more movements caught her eye and she saw that they were all there, surveying the damage and making an analysis of what had happened. Her sharp eyes took in how they had already found the evidence that she had left behind, but they continued searching the wreckage.  
  
'Those fools know nothing of strategy or tact...' Mizuna's lips curled into an ugly sneer as she thought of her 'Bosses.' They had assigned her to take out all of the trucks that tried carrying any Gundam parts for one month's time. There was no way they would believe that the explosions were mere coincidence now, it was the fifth truck she had destroyed in two weeks.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by a shout and the sound of five guns being trained on her. "HEY YOU!!!!!!!" She tilted her head slightly and faced the boy who had spoken. He had chestnut brown hair in a braid down to his waist and annoyed cobalt blue eyes.  
  
She ignored his call, and their guns and turned away, slowly making her way back to her bike. She had just gotten on her bike when she heard pounding footsteps headed her way followed by a gunshot. Mizuna growled at how close she had allowed the tall green-eyed boy to get. If he got any closer she was sure that he would be able to hit her with one of those shots.  
  
Kicking her bike into high gear she took of down the road, her cloak dancing about her lithe form. Going at top speed she tore down the road, leaving only slowly settling dust in her wake.  
  
She screeched to a halt in front of her school and slid into an empty parking spot, scaring everyone around her out of their wits with her daredevil display. She had ditched her cloak somewhere along the way and was now only in her high school uniform which consisted of the knee length skirt from last night, a white blouse, a dark blue sailor top and knee length white socks topped of with a pair of brown prep school shoes.  
  
She stepped off the bike and calmly walked into the building, acting like she hadn't been just been shot at by the legendary pilots. Slamming open the doors Mizuna strode into the hallway, ignoring all the looks she was getting and all the whispered conversations about her. "Perfect my ass..." "She's such a stuck up" "Bitch..." "Who does she think she is?" "I heard that she's really" "Her a runaway princess!?!" "Oh please!" Those were only what was heard from the girls... The boy's conversations did a complete 180... "Damn she's fine" "I wonder what she's like in bed..." "Nice ass" "Like you would talk to her!" "You do it man!" "That bitch's scary when she's mad" "Besides, I heard Derrick's after..." "You mean she's off limits now?" "Aww man! Whatta"  
  
This was when she tuned out. It was like this every day, she had gotten used to it. Though she had to admit the Derrick part was new, not that she gave a damn. Reaching her locker she placed her books inside, only keeping the ones she needed for first period.  
  
She was about to shut the door when a muscular hand did it for her. Her gaze traveled up the toned arm and looked into the face of its owner. "Can I help you." It was really more of a statement than a question but Derrick decided to ignore her pointed message.  
  
"You, me, Saturday night I'll pick you up at eight." Derrick grinned sexily and flipped his dirty blond hair his chocolate brown eyes taking on a lustful glaze.  
  
Mizuna gave him a deadpan look. "Bite me." She turned heel and made sure her long blue hair hit him squarely in his face. His hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. "Just name the time and place." He said huskily in her ear, expecting her to melt into his arms just like all the other girls.  
  
In a second Derrick was shoved up against the lockers with a gun pressed against the top of his neck. Mizuna gave him a pointed look and dropped him, allowing the boy to slide down the lockers and stare at her in shock. Twirling her favorite gun in an intricate pattern she stuck it back into nowhere. (She's like Heero; no one knows WHERE the hell she keeps that gun.)  
  
She walked to her first class and sat down neatly in the first row. After patiently awaiting the teacher for fifteen minutes, Mizuna lost interest in class and was just rising to leave when the door opened. The teacher came in with a very worried expression and her eyes kept darting towards Mizuna.  
  
The blue haired assassin swore under her breath, cursing her own stupidity. Oh well, there would be time to be mad at herself later. She was fully standing by the time the five boys that had shot at her came into the room. They were watching everyone wearily as they slowly made their way over to her frightened teacher.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't stay there any longer, Mizuna quickly walked out the door, ignoring the looks she was receiving because of it. She kept up her pace as she made her way down the halls, no one else was in the halls to halt her progress, but still she remained on guard. She only paused at her locker, where she grabbed her long black cloak. She was almost to the stairs when a group of boys blocked her vision.  
  
They were all tall and rather bulky, from their builds she assumed that they were football players, or something of the sort. The only one she recognized was Derrick, he was standing at the front of the gang, a gun's imprint made obvious by his tight blue jeans. "Move it." Mizuna was not in the mood for pleasantries, nor did she have the time for them.  
  
Derrick sneered at her and drew the gun. "Still feeling confident?" he questioned, pointing the gut at her.  
  
"You moron, I have faced down people much more capable of hitting me than you, and I have yet to back down." Mizuna added to her air of indifference by ignoring him and pulling her cloak about her and carefully fastening it around her neck.  
  
Derrick growled at her and signaled that his gang should surround her, which they did immediately. As they moved they also withdrew pitifully concealed guns.  
  
Mizuna continued to act nonchalant and began to adjust her cape, but when the gang reached a semicircle, she pulled out her gun and fired off 12 shots. Each one was a direct hit. There were 12 thuds and a few gasps of shock. The blue haired teen now raised her eyes from her outfit and smirked at their still forms.  
  
"Anyone who makes a move toward any of the weapons aren't going to live long enough to see second period." She had a cold smirk on her face telling them that she meant business.  
  
"D-d-don't worry... I-I-I'm s-sure th-that I-it was just a-a fl-flu-fluke!" Derrick cried in a desperate attempt to keep his pride, though the stutter of his voice betrayed him.  
  
"THERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!" A voice called from down the hall. Not close enough to have good aim without a sniper rifle, but still to close for the blue- eyed assassin's liking.  
  
Though the situation was dangerous, she still found some slightly sadistic pleasure in the fact that they thought she was a boy. Grabbing the hood, Mizuna pulled it up over her head and once again took on an assassin's continence. Running deftly forward, her hand snapped out and knocked Derrick backwards, who in his still shocked state, fell. She vaulted over his body, having no wish for any prolonged contact with the moron; for fear that his stupidity was catching.  
  
Never slowing her pace, Mizuna jumped towards the window, both arms up to protect her face. Breaking through the glass she flung her arms out wide and sailed through the air before lightly landing in a crouched position. She took only a second for her body to adjust to being on the ground before she was off again, cape flying around her as she made her hasty retreat.  
  
Being the professional assassin that she was, she immediately heard the footsteps that were gaining on her. Growling under her breath, she sped up; she wouldn't be caught, not this time. Sadly her efforts were in vain because seconds later a strong grip on her wrist jerked her around.  
  
Looking up through the folds of her cloak, she saw a very pissed of Gundam pilot. He had brown hair and green eyes and Mizuna recognized him as pilot 03 of Heavyarms. Though his expression betrayed no hint of emotion, his eyes flashed making him look very annoyed.  
  
His hand reached for the hood of her cloak and the assassin frowned. Using her free hand she grabbed his wrist, flipped him around and brought her leg up in a well-placed kick to the middle of his back that sent him flying. "Not today acrobat boy." Usually she didn't crack jokes other than sarcastic remarks, but her freezing tone made it sound more like a threat than a joke.  
  
Her eyes flicked over to where the other pilots were coming at her and she took off running, randomly doing flips or dodging to the side to avoid the bullets that were flying at her. She was so busy avoiding their bullets that she didn't notice that one of them was missing, or so they thought.  
  
Mizuna noticed that Pilot 01 of Wing Zero was missing when she saw the others running towards her. She knew this and when she slammed into a rock hard chest, she knew that her speculations were right. Before she had time to react Heero's arms locked onto hers and held her in place.  
  
She put all her weight on him, making sure that he could support her, then she flipped backwards and used both her feet to kick him squarely in the jaw. She then dropped a paper onto him discreetly and ran to the black van that was awaiting her. Sliding open the door, the van took off and she jumped into the swiftly moving vehicle.  
  
Heero sat up from his position on the floor and dusted himself off lightly, ignoring the throbbing of his jaw due to her kick. Reaching one hand up, he popped his jaw back into place, not even flinching at the pain. Grabbing the paper she had dropped, he silently read it as his team members came up to him.  
  
His eyes quickly scanned the paper before folding it up and stuffing it into his pocket. "Casualties?"  
  
"None, she only shot the guns out of those punks hands." Duo responded immediately, noting the slightly homicidal look in his friend's eyes.  
  
Heero nodded sharply and left the park grounds that they had run into some time during the chase. He took one last look at the paper before he sped off to his apartment.  
  
_Pilot 01 of Wing Zero:  
  
Meet me at the Plaza hotel at midnight.  
  
-Tenshi no Kisei_  
  
Mizuna arrived at the Plaza at five till midnight; she wasn't wearing her usual cape though it was on hand as it always was. She had come dressed in a business suit so that it looked like she was here to stay while in town for a meeting. The suit was a nice black two-piece skirt set and her hair was pinned up in a severe bun to add to the no-nonsense look.  
  
She glanced at her watch and saw that it was time. She continued on her path to the check in desk and scanned the crowd in a disinterested way. Finally her eyes settled on her target; Heero Yuy, who was coincidentally staring right back at her. She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow questioning why he was looking her. He glared at her in response and kept his eyes on her.  
  
'He knows.' Mizuna found this to be very interesting because no one knew her identity, she had made sure of that. She reached the front desk and signed in under the guise of her foster sister.  
  
"Ms. Raikatuji we are pleased to have you staying with us." She nodded in recognition to the clerk and walked calmly to the elevators, signaling Heero to follow her with her eyes. He removed himself from his position on the wall and stepped into the elevator with her.  
  
Typing in the code for the 8th floor, Mizuna also overrode the system to make no stops until her floor was reached.  
  
The second the doors shut Heero shoved her up against the wall and held a gun to her throat. "Who do you work for?"  
  
"I work for-"  
  
Mizuna was cut off when the elevator doors opened and she fell into an undignified heap on the floor. She frowned. "I officially hate elevators." It would have sounded like a joke, but her tone said that it wasn't.  
  
Heero's face remained impassive and his gun continued to point at her throat.  
  
"That sounded like my bitch of a sister..."  
  
"I'll go see what it was, I thought I told the clerk I didn't want anyone else on this floor!"  
  
Mizuna and Heero's heads turned towards the voices. Mizuna pulled out her gun and pointed it at the door. The messy haired brunette glanced from her to the door and also pointed his gun at the door, figuring her to be the lesser of the two evils. Normally he would have shot the gun out of her hand, or straight out killed her, but his senses were telling him that she wouldn't try anything.  
  
A man opened the door to one of the suites and stepped out into the hallway. He was tall, almost as tall as Trowa, but more bulky. He had rippling muscles, black hair, dark brown eyes and a definite frown on his face. That is, until he saw Mizuna, then his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Mizuna's reaction was similar, on the inside anyway, her outward demeanor still held an air of cold indifference. But what really shocked her was when her double stepped out behind him, wearing only a sheet wrapped around her form.  
  
"Mi-Mizuna!?!?!" The double gasped out in shock.  
  
The young assassin's eyes narrowed. Raising her gun, she lost all thought except for those of revenge. She fired off two shots, and the lovers fell to the ground, drowning a pool of crimson regret.  
  
"I worked for him." Her tone and face betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil, but her eyes said it all for her.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, but otherwise his face remained stoic.  
  
Seeing his pointed look, she decided it would be in her best interest to explain her actions to the Gundam pilot. "I was never told his name. He kept it a secret from me for his own protection-"  
  
"Why did he need protection from one of his own employees?"  
  
"He needed it so that I wouldn't find out where he was and kill him. The only reason I didn't hack into their system and find out was for my sister's safety. She was being held hostage so that my adopted sisters and I did as we were told. Though now I see it wasn't exactly against her will." Mizuna shrugged slightly in a gesture of indifference.  
  
The rather uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. The blue haired assassin pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket and held the phone to her ear. "Hello."  
  
_"Mizuna? It's Kin. Where are you? You were supposed to meet us an hour ago? This just isn't like you..."_  
  
"Our contract as been dissolved. Permanently."  
  
_"But. Mizuna. What about Ami?"_  
  
Here the girl spared a glance at her now dead twin. "She. Is of no consequence." As soon as the words left her mouth, her hand dropped to her side, leaving Kin to talk to herself. Gaining control of her emotions, she turned the phone off and tucked it back into her pocket. Facing her capture, she saw that he was in a conversation on his cell phone.  
  
He seemed to be listening to someone, and after a while he nodded and said, "Ninmu Ryoukai.(Mission accepted.)" before pressing an off button and placing his phone in his jacket. His gaze landed on her and for a second all he did was stare before speaking to her.  
  
In answer to her questioning gaze he slowly opened his mouth and began to talk. "Dr. J wants to speak with you."  
  
Mizuna nodded acceptance and followed him without question. The only time she ever faltered in her steps was when Heero motioned for her to get into his black Viper SRT-10. One glance at his face, she new that this wasn't some kind of trick. Not because of anything he had done, but because he was Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. Tricks were beneath him as they were beneath her.  
  
Leiko: I hope you like it. This is going to be my serious fic, so yeah.  
  
Kashaku: Read and Review.  
  
Mizuna: If you don't.  
  
Kin: I'm going to take out my misplaced aggression on you.  
  
Leiko: Have fun! GO SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	2. I'm going to kill something

Disclaimer: Fuck you all.  
  
Leiko: As you may or may not have noticed, I'm pissed off right now. SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Originally Leiko was going to focus on Kin and Kashaku in this chapter, but she's in a bad mood and doesn't feel like writing about generally cheerful people. So, now I'm just going to focus on all of us.  
  
(A/N: While I'm still pissed, I just have to say this. My dad just walked into the room and fell into the chair laughing. I asked him why, and he said, "Your disclaimer." It was funny. Especially 'cause I'm still not really allowed to cuss.)  
  
After about an hour of perfectly acceptable silence, Heero pulled into a Starbucks. The two stepped out of the car and walked in wearing matching ice prince/princess expressions.  
  
The second they stepped through the door, all-talking stopped. I mean it was freaky. Heero was wearing black pants and a black muscle t-shirt along with an unbuttoned black over-shirt and Mizuna was still wearing the black business suit. Over all, it looked like a scene from MIB or something.  
  
Walking directly up to the counter, and brushing past a few other people who were in line, Heero spoke for the first time in an hour. "I'd like medium cup of coffee. Black." He then stepped back and allowed Mizuna to go.  
  
"I'd like a decafe mocha latte, please." The man behind the counter nodded nervously and rushed to do what the stoic couple asked.  
  
"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CUTTING ME LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
Heero's eye twitched. 'No, not her. ANYTHING but her!' Sadly, it was not to be as the blonde he had been fearing pushed her way up to him.  
  
"Heero Yuy! That wasn't nice! Now go to the back of the line and apologize to these nice people!!!" Yup, as you may or (if you're stupid) may not have guessed, the speaker was the one and only, Relena Peacecrap, er, craft, former queen of the world.  
  
Then she noticed the blue-eyed girl that was giving her a death glare and had an icy cold aura. Not that she noticed any of this being to caught up in why HER Heero was with this undeniably gorgeous girl.  
  
"And you! You should know better as well!!!"  
  
Mizuna's glare intensified till it was up to Heero-death-glare-standards. And then Relena opened her mouth again and it passed his normal death-glare. "Don't reprimand me as if I am some small child that is incapable of independent thought."  
  
Even though she knew she should, Relena still didn't back off. Not that it mattered; Mizuna had already tuned the 'annoying psycho bitch' out.  
  
Facing back to the counter, she grabbed her drink and calmly walked to a table, ignoring any mindless prattle that came out of the blonde's mouth. Heero decided it would be best to ignore her as well, and followed suit, sitting across from his new charge and sipping his coffee.  
  
Mizuna's cell phone began ringing and she thoughtlessly pulled it out and answered with a monotone, "Hello?" She nodded a few times, said a few yeses and then put the phone on hold. "Heero. Are Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell associates of yours?"  
  
(A/N: Hate to interrupt, but I just thought you should all know, I might not be able to continue because I am going to murder Mathew with a pitchfork and might possibly be arrested for stalking Daniel Radcliff when I go visit him while dropping off Mathew's corpse to a random bog in England)  
  
Heero nodded and went back to typing on his laptop that he had pulled out of nowhere. Mizuna gave a quick "Yes, they are." And then hung up the phone without a goodbye.  
  
As she continued sipping her drink, her sapphire blue eyes happened to stray to the window located behind Heero and directly in front of her. She frowned. Five dark silhouettes were dragging a smaller silhouette past the window.  
  
Standing up abruptly Mizuna almost knocked the chair down. "I'll be right back." The perfect soldier nodded vaguely and continued typing.  
  
Mizuna turned and walked towards the door, only to have her path blocked by an angry blonde girl.  
  
"Why is Heero with you?"  
  
"Shut up, sit down and stay the hell away from me." Mizuna just didn't have time to deal with Relena right then, the figures had disappeared into an ally and she needed to catch up with them before it was to late. When the blond girl only stood there glaring at her, Mizuna got fed up and shoved her roughly into a chair before running out of the café.  
  
As she ran along the outside wall, she pulled out her gun and reloaded it before sticking back into who-the-hell-knows-where. She slowed her pace as she reached the edge of the next building over until she was moving at a calm walk.  
  
Stepping into the darker shadows of the alley, she surveyed her prey. About 9 teens around her own age stood clustered around a terrified girl whom they had backed against the wall.  
  
"Do you believe in Karma?" The thugs' heads snapped up as they searched the shadows for the eerie voice.  
  
Mizuna smirked at their faces. "What about the epicurean belief of eat drink and be merry, for tomorrow we die. Ring any bells?"  
  
The leader drew himself to his full height and glared around in the shadows. "You preachin' 'bout death? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen to ya when I'm through with you!!!"  
  
The person in the shadows snorted at his claim. In a swirl of dark blue hair a figure emerged from the darkness. The thugs including the girl fell over laughing while she stood there calmly. Sure it irked her to no end that they were laughing at her, but she'd be damned if she showed them any emotion.  
  
Taking in the way the girl-no, woman was laughing comfortably along with the rest she realized what was happening. "So this was all a set up... Well that was a complete waste of time..." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on the gang with the intent of leaving them to bask in their own stupidity.  
  
From behind her she heard the click of the safety going off a .55 caliber gun. Rolling her eyes once again she turned to face her would-be aggressors. Most of them held knives, gleaming with their wicked intent while a few of the more prominent members held handguns.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm really going to be intimidated by a group of wannabe thugs and their pathetic excuse for weapons." She pulled out her own gun, it was an intricate multiple shooter small enough to fit comfortably in her inside coat pocket. She flipped the safety off and leveled it calmly at the leader of the thugs.  
  
She wasted no time trying to get them to back down with a death glare, where was the fun in that? Instead she quickly pulled the trigger five times leaving just enough time in between each to bring her hand around to the next thug. About 3 seconds later the five thugs with guns fell to their knees grasping their hands in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Mizuna shrugged and tucked her gun away before facing the stoic pilot. "What do you care?"  
  
He gave her a dark look. "I don't. But it would be hard to explain the civilian casualties to the military."  
  
She motioned to the stunned group behind her. "I don't see any dead bodies, do you?"  
  
Heero shrugged with his infamous grunt as he turned and began walking away. She sighed and followed him. There was really nothing else she could do.  
  
The couple didn't get very far before they heard the sounds of running behind them. Both continued walking, allowing their attackers to come to them.  
  
Heero felt the rush of wind on his back that signified an object being brought down swiftly. He turned and in one fluid motion flipped his opponent over his him and sent him flying into a brick wall.  
  
He grabbed the man going for Mizuna and hurled him at another opponent. He hadn't had a good fight in a while(Not that this constituted as a good fight for our perfect soldier) and he decided to handle this one on his own.  
  
Unknown to him, or at least he didn't make a move to stop them, two men advanced on Mizuna from behind.  
  
She was kneeling to 'tie her shoe' when the first man got into range. The blue-eyed girl left her hands on the shoe she was tying while she brought her other foot up directly behind her while straightening the other one. Her heel(Which didn't have laces mind you) connected sharply with the man's jaw and sent him flying off into a pile of boxes.  
  
She stood quickly and whirled around in a spray of dark blue hair to meet the second man's attack. Mizuna brought a hand up and knocked lightly into the man's arm, throwing off his aim to where his fist barely even grazed her hair. Inertia kept him going foreword so she ducked down slightly and slammed the man in the stomach with her fist. He collapsed in her arms and she immediately dropped him without a second thought.  
  
She looked up just in time to see Heero knock a man out with the hilt of one of the gang's guns. Then the fight was over and all that was left was a bunch of knocked out gang members.  
  
"Well that was productive..." Mizuna muttered sarcastically. They left the alley way and "merrily" continued on their way to some random secret base that I don't know where is 'cause it's a secret base and since I have absolutely no standing with the Japanese government, I have no idea where the hell it's located.  
  
Earlier that evening  
  
"So, let me get this straight. If I get the bullseye, five times in a row, from the other side of the bar, I get free drinks for me and all of my friends for the rest of the time I'm in this town. Correct?"  
  
The bartender nodded and grinned at the regular customers with a wink. "Yup, but if you can't, then I have a new waitress."  
  
The golden haired girl who had first spoken repressed a smirk at the thought of their faces when she made the five bullseyes. Then she glanced at the barmaid outfit, turned away, then did a double take. A twitch developed in her eye as she gazed upon the skimpy outfit the waitresses had to wear. 'If I wasn't so good at darts, I'd be worried right now...'  
  
She left the counter with five darts in her hand, and headed to the other side of the room directly in front of the dartboard. She flipped her long golden hair over her shoulder and narrowed her molten gold eyes in concentration. Lifting the first dart up, she glared at the people who kept crossing in front of her.  
  
"If you people don't want a dart lodged in your carcass, then MOVE IT!!!" Everyone in her path looked at her strangely, but moved none-the-less.  
  
Kin Raikatuji was a tall slim, model looking girl, but her taste in clothes coupled with her temper and glare made her an imposing person when the need arose. She wasn't what you called, 'people friendly' in fact, she could be down right mean when she was in a bad mood. Though for the most part she was fairly civil.  
  
She was currently wearing one of her favorite outfits, which coincidentally showed her clothing taste quite well. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black capris, a black bottle cap belt, a black sleeveless shirt with "Bite me" written in simple golden script, black fingerless gloves, black ankle boots, a slim gold watch with a black leather band, dangling golden bell earrings and to top it all off, a black ribbon choker with a golden bell dangling from the bow.  
  
Shwoo, thump! The dart lodged itself towards the outside ring of the bullseye. Shwish, thump, thump, thump! The next three darts became embedded on the outer edge of the bullseye. Kin then quickly threw the last dart, hitting dead center.  
  
The golden haired teen grinned evilly showing off her perfectly white teeth. "Hey barkeep, I'll have a strawberry daiquiri."  
  
"And I'll have a screwdriver!!!" Kin's yellow-eyed friend called popping up next to her at the bar. "Nice Kin-chan, I thought for sure you'd get the center of the bullseye every time though... It's always fun to watch when they hit each other and stick and then you have that whole line of darts..."  
  
Kashaku Hitomi was a medium sized teen of 5'5" with long blood red hair and exotic yellow eyes that were always shining with laughter. She was wearing a pair of black ankle boots, black capris, a black double loop belt and a red sleeveless shirt that had "You say insane like it's a bad thing" in bold black writing on the front. She had also donned a pair of black pentacle earrings, a black armband, a black watch and a black cap that she was wearing sideways. Though whether or not she meant it to be on sideways is one of life's unsolved mysteries.  
  
"Yeah, well I did hit my arm in that stupid training simulation..." As Kin muttered her half-hearted excuse she plopped herself down onto a barstool to await her drink. While it was true that she was underage for drinking, her being only 17, it didn't really matter because the Japanese were rather loose on the whole teens drinking thing.  
  
"Wha-wait! You've cheated me! There's no way you could have just done that!!!" The barkeep slammed his hands down roughly on the counter as if to enforce his point.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kashaku asked calmly as she cleaned her nails with a black hilted dagger.  
  
The barkeep swallowed hard and backed up slightly. As he rushed to get their drinks, his hand discreetly pushed a button that was located on the underside of the counter. Sadly, he was not discreet enough and Kin saw the action.  
  
'Damn moron...' She mentally sighed. 'Now I'll have to deal with the cops... Kami, I hate dealing with cops...' Cops were always so snobbish and know-it-all-y and she really hated that. Especially because half the time the bumbling fools didn't even know what the hell they were talking about.  
  
"Hey Ka-chan, what time is it?" Kin asked, looking at her own watch as if it was broken.  
  
"It's... 9:58."  
  
"That's what my watch says... but that can't be right, Mizuna was supposed to meet us here an hour ago..."  
  
"But Kin-chan, we only got here half an hour ago..."  
  
"Yeah, but knowing Mizuna, she would have waited, chewed us out, and then ditched us!"  
  
"True... Maybe you should call her."  
  
Kin nodded in thanks to the barkeep for the drink he had just placed in front of her, but ultimately ignored her drink in favor of her cell phone. Pulling it out, she punched in a few random numbers and waited for her adoptive sister to pick up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mizuna? It's Kin. Where are you? You were supposed to meet us an hour ago? This just isn't like you..." Note how she conveniently 'forgot' that they'd only been waiting for half of the time they were supposed to have been.  
  
"Our contract as been dissolved. Permanently."  
  
"But. Mizuna. What about Ami?" Kin was now, VERY worried. Sure Mizuna was usually stoic, but she normally would have somehow magically known that Kin hadn't been waiting the entire time, plus there were no sarcastic remarks, AND her voice had NO emotion in it, not even thinly veiled sarcasm!  
  
There was a pause on the other line, before that same dead voice responded slowly. "She. Is of no consequence."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath at her side, and Kin knew that Kashaku had heard. "Mizuna? Mizuna!?! MI-CHAN!?!?! What happened, what's wrong!?! MIZUNA!?!" Kin swore under her breath before slamming the phone down onto the counter, almost causing the need for a new cell phone.  
  
The golden-haired girl sighed heavily, ignoring the jingling of the door informing people of a new customer.  
  
"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to come with us."  
  
Kin Raikatuji(I've never said her last name before have I?) looked up from swirling/staring at her drink only to be met with a handsome young cop and an older, most likely more experienced cop who stood a little off to the side. "On what grounds?"  
  
The young(male) cop was dumbfounded by her beauty, and could only stare dumbly and make some random response that his brain could actually formulate. "Huh?"  
  
Her frozen glare snapped the boy out of his stupor, and her sharp-tongued reply had him boiling. "On what grounds do you plan to arrest me for?" Her tone had an edge to it that could have sliced through steel.  
  
"Underage drinking." He stated, motioning to her daiquiri.  
  
"Underage drinking, eh? Interesting. And just how are you going to prove that either of us have been drinking?"  
  
The officer was taken by surprise at her calm observation. "We-well. We're going to check your blood for any alcohol content."  
  
"Really? Are you now? Well, I can guarantee that you wont find anything, as you can see, if you took the time, the drinks before us are untouched." Oh yes, this was the part she actually liked about dealing with police. Tearing down their logic.  
  
"And besides, since we're minors, why would we be given alcoholic beverages anyway?" Kashaku decided to throw her two cents in while she doodled on a napkin.  
  
The young officer was confused and a bit frazzled at their logics. They had him caught with their undeniable logic, and there was nothing he could do about it. In truth, these two were running preverbal circles around him, some insults so veiled that he didn't even realize them as insults at all, or at least not until it was to late to comment on them.  
  
From the back of the bar, a figure cloaked in darkness chuckled before motioning to the shadow next to him. They nodded and stood, before stepping into the light and revealing themselves.  
  
The first to step into the 'cheerier' part of the bar was a young man of about 5'9" with long chestnut brown hair that was weaved into a braid, laughing cobalt blue eyes and a slim, yet muscular build that turned many a girl's head. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a pristine, white turtle neck sweater and a black leather jacket, none of which managed to hide his lean physique.  
  
The other male was taller, standing up at around 6'3" with chocolate brown hair with the bangs swept to one side covering part of his face while the rest was cut short. It was an interesting style to say the least, but somehow he managed to pull it off with it making him look even more mysteriously handsome. From what you could see of his body, seeing as how he remained partially veiled in the shadows, he was wearing a pair of black pants, a black turtle neck sweater and a dark green jacket that brought out his swirling emerald eyes. He was a man shrouded in mystery, and judging by his toned body, he didn't have any problem turning a few heads of his own.  
  
"You know, you really can't just go around arresting people. It simply isn't done!" Duo's voice was filled with mocking and a touch of thinly veiled dislike.  
  
"Oh yeah, and just who do you think you are, crowding in on official police business!?!" The young man yelled angrily at the American while the chestnut haired boy ignored him in favor of looking over the golden angel.  
  
Still staring at the vision of loveliness before him, Duo pulled out his badge and showed it to the police without sparing them a glance.  
  
"Oh, please! You a preventor!?! What kind of moron do you take me for!?!" Before the young officer could say anything else, the older cop grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shook his head slowly. He knew better than to question anyone with a preventor badge. There was no way anyone could steal or forge a badge like that; it was impossible to do so, though many had tried. And coincidentally, all of those people were never heard from again, so you can just imagine how well it worked out.  
  
Duo managed to pull his eyes away from Kin long enough to stare amusedly as the younger cop was virtually dragged out of the bar by his superior before turning back to her.  
  
"The name's Duo Maxwell, and this silent guy over here's Trowa Barton. Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies!" He flashed them a boyish grin before continuing. "Anyway, we're here to offer you two a job with the preventors!"  
  
Kin's eyes flashed with hope at the thought of working with the infamous preventors, but they quickly dimmed in realization. They couldn't possibly accept the generous offer, if they did then Ami would be killed, and they couldn't have that on their consciences. But wait... didn't Mizuna say something about their contracts being 'terminated' or something of the sort. Maybe there was hope yet.  
  
Grabbing her cell phone off the table she motioned for the two preventors to wait a minute. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mi-chan, it's Kin. I was wondering... what was that about Ami? Did something happen?" She continued her onslaught of questions, her last one being, "So, we can join the preventors then? Oh, and what about Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton, are they really preventors like this Heero guy?"  
  
Here Duo sweatdropped at the claim. 'Sometimes it sucks to be a teenager...'  
  
"They are, oka-" Kin scowled at the phone before yelling "WELL BYE TO YOU TOO!!!" into the receiver and slamming it back down on the counter top. After grumbling for a minute about Mizuna not bothering to say goodbye, she remembered the entire point behind the call.  
  
"Hehe... sorry, I guess that I just spaced out there for a second." She rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment and hoped that they didn't think her a moron.  
  
Leiko: Okay, I know that this was only 9 pages long, and I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything else that could happen that wouldn't take up yet another 9 pages, and there is no way my friends are going to wait for me to type up another 9 pages, so just deal with it!  
  
Kin: You tell them... yay, go...  
  
Kashaku: Ran out of Pringles?  
  
Kin: Ran out of Pringles.  
  
Mizuna: Gee, don't you just hate it when that happens...?  
  
Duo: Read and review!  
  
Kin: Damn you, I bet you have Pringles, don't you!?!  
  
Duo: Uh... you're kinda scaring me now... 


End file.
